Undocumented Features: Manhunt
Manhunt, written by Benjamin Hutchins in 2009, is the last of three Undocumented Features narratives that follow Gryphon through the end of the Exile era. The other two are Star-Crossed and Split Infinitive. This grouping consists of six parts. The story takes place from February 16, 2380 to March 17, 2380. Parts #'The Mysterious Affair at Xawin' - The story begins with the investigation of the crashed saucer section of the Invincible on planet Xawin by a team of Salusian's lead by Detective Inspector Giol'bertis Grissom of the Royal Salusian Mounted Police. #'Fugitives and Messengers' - This part brings to light the details of what happened to the remaining crew of the Invincible. It also covers Grissom's continued investigation and what became of Valeris. #'Collect Telegram from the Edge of Forever' - This part begins to bring the various groups in the story together. It also helps to shed more light on what happened at the Seventh Street School after Sonset. #'Sleeping Alone is for Suckers' - This part begins the preparation of Gryphon and crew on the planet Meizuri and the beginnings of Grissom's investigation into a series of murders on Salusia. #'Everything That Rises...' - This part begins the build up to the final confrontation between Gryphon and The Butcher. #'... Must Converge' - This part concludes this story with a battle between Gryphon and The Butcher and Gryphon's trial by a Starfleet tribunal. Previous Version Before Manhunt was written, another story told the tale of Gryphon's return to his home dimension and the capture of The Butcher of Musashi. This story carries the title Secrets and was presumably written shortly after the Core stories and was definitely written before Split Infinitive. It begins before the Invincible crosses the dimensional barrier and crashes onto the planet. Kei had crossed the barrier herself and attacked the Invincible before she could make her own crossing. After disabling her ship, Gryphon and the Invincible makes the crossing. After arriving in his own dimension Kei follows him once again and, after another attack, the Invincible crashes on the planet Tantalus V. Kei lands in the planets only town and gets the towns 3WA office to help her track down Gryphon. She is soon made aware that the Butcher had already been captured and was currently incarcerated in the planets prison. The Butcher soon makes his escape and attempts to kill Gryphon so that he can finally take over his life. This attempt, and the Butchers defeat by Gryphon, is captured by a TV reporter and the truth is broadcast to the entire galaxy. Gryphon is then absolved of all wrong doing by a military tribunal of senior WDF officers including the son of Lord Wolfgang Amadeus Fahrvergnugen. He then moves on, with the Invincibles crew, back to Zeta Cygni to restart the shipyards. This story has been replaced by Manhunt, which changes many of the details. It is now considered non-cannon and, as such, has been removed from the UF listings on the Eyrie Productions website. It can still be found on some mirrors of the Eyrie website and in some fan-fiction archive sites. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features